Island 'Fateful Encounter'
by viksitotoo
Summary: What does a girl need to be a part of the Hearth Pirates? For Yorui, a relative and maybe a lover. Reader x Law, Oc x Law. Rated T again to be safe
1. Chapter 1

-Eo (that's my greeting), I'm back everyone. Thank you for the visits and to the people who have added my work to their favorites( I know that they aren't much, but I appreciate it).So this story is for **10th Squad 3rd Seat**-chan she picked my ring finger and got "Someone's cousin; Oc's name-Yorui".

To **10th Squad 3rd Seat**-chan, please be honest with me and tell me do you like it or hate it(In the form of a private message of course) I will continue it and bring it to an end, but please tell me if you want something same goes to everyone else, be honest with me and if you could tell me how to improve my writing don't be shy about it(I'll take everything you throw at me).I am planing to start a book of oneshots, Oc x Bleach,One Piece and Fairy Tail characters, but if someone wants a specific story, just send me a private message.I don't own One piece.

**Note : **Before you start I want to write down what some things mean in English:

Yuki-Snow

Tenkawakeme-Fateful

Sōgū-Encounter

Unmei-tekina deai-Fateful Encounter

Hope you like it. *runs away before someone decides to hit her with something*

* * *

Yorui was a girl that loved drawing. She could draw all day long and never get tired of it. She was happy, but she decided to join the Marines. It wasn't because she hated pirates, on the contrary, it was because her only (alive) relative became a pirate. She wanted to accompany him in his adventures and draw whatever her eyes meet, so in other words she used the Marines to get to her brother.

Yorui knew very well that their adventures would be more fun and full of inspiration for her. The problem was that she didn't even know in which pirate crew was he a part of. Yorui had to be strong so that people acknowledged her and took her with them. The plan was working just find, they sailed the sea and she learned more and more about the sea and how to orientate in it, she even got herself a logpose.

Well that is until they were ambushed by pirates. The pirates weren't very strong, to top it up Yorui had a lot of experience with a sword (If you cold call that peace of shit that they gave you a 'sword' , which had nothing to do with those that that green-haired guy had, for example. Specially Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords. The sword had a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath was painted white and the type of the blade was suguha, magnificent work, was the only thing she could ever say about a sword like that.) and managed to keep her guard, but those pirates spotted her sack, that held Yorui's drawings, papers and everything. She couldn't give up on her work like that, and besides from what she could see they were loosing, the pirates had almost sank the ship. Yorui rushed to her sack, grabbed it and jumped into a boat that was left near the ship, not caring about those bastard that always treated her like shit.

Yorui, hiding in other people's ships, traveled alone and eventually found herself a companion. A black wolf, with deep blue eyes, but with white around the area of the nose and ears….cuteeeee. Their first meeting was on a winter island, the poor wolf was injured and hungry, so she took care of him and, eventually, became friends. Yorui drew him, pet him and played with him a thousand times until she finally realized that she didn't name him. She decided to call him 'Yuki', because of the white spots he had.

From the very start Yorui had been distant from the other Marines, because they would start insulting pirates, their own nakama and superiors (although they acted nice and innocent in front of them), which made her feel sick. So Yuki was her only friend until that fateful day, while drawing the sea, sitting on a rock near the shores, on a summer island in the Grand Line.

* * *

It was a sunny and a very, very, very hot day. The Hearth Pirates were heading towards their next destination in the Grand Line. The pirates had surfaced or they had to deal with a sweaty Bepo, but even so it was unbearable. ***drums***

"How long till we reach the next island?" The black-haired captain asked stretching his arms up.

"Hours, maybe." Shachi answered, laying on the deck helpless against the hot day, his hat somewhere left on the deck.

Penguin sighed as he rolled his sleeves "Captain, it will take us around two, two and a half hours." Law nobbed at the appropriate answer.

He left his sword on the floor and took of his hat. The day was awfully hot, he couldn't stand it so he had to take of his shirt, and so revealing his tattooed chest (too bad Bepo couldn't do the same with that fur of his). With only a pear of jeans on, he started questioning Penguin about the island which was awaiting their arrival.

"The island is a summer type. The island is known for its variety of herbs and animals. It has a forest and a hill. The name of the forest is 'Tenkawakeme', the name of the hill is 'Sōgū', so that's why, the name of the island is 'Unmei-tekina deai'."

Penguin announced the name of the island which made Law think for a moment. He was a person that didn't believe in omens or superstitions, but this was indeed strange. He dreamed about a forest, a hill and a person, and now this…it was actually getting very interesting.

"Penguin, are there any people living on that island?" Law asked interested in the way things were arranging themselves.

"No, the island has no people on it, only animals and nature, but even so we need only food and the island is full of edible fruit and we could catch ourselves something so-"

"Yeah, I got it I was just curious. " Law said as he interrupted Penguin.

"Captain, is something wrong?" Penguin asked concerned about his captain. Law put on his regular smile. It was silly actually, a feared pirate known for his strength, being concerned about a little dream.

"It's nothing, just a strange feeling. I just think that we actually might meet someone on the island." He heard how the man next to him chuckled under his breath. Was he laughing at him? Penguin saw the glare that his captain gave him and just smiled.

"I have the same feeling. I think that I'm gonna meet a specific person."

"Who?" Law asked raising a brow.

"Well, a relative of mine." Law got confused, he thought that he didn't have relatives.

"Relative?"

"Yeah, my cousin. I have the feeling that I might see her on that island. I even had a-"

"Dream." Law ended his sentence. It was Penguin's turn to be confused.

"How did you know?"

"I had a dream as well. I saw a person on the next island."

"Do you think it is possible something to happen, like that person to have some kind of influence upon us or something?"

"Who knows." Law said as he took his sword from the floor. "Wake me up when we are almost there."

"Hai, Captain!"

* * *

Next chapter will be publish either on Wendsday, or Thursday (Little chances to be published on Tuesday). Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, review if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Viksitotoo: Eooo, guys here is the next chapter kinda late, but I wanted to post it. Hope it doesn't have spelling mistakes. I don't have a lot of time to talk now, I have school to attend to so ***yawn* **I have to hit the sack.

*sees an arm extend from somewhere holding a pillow, accompanied with a head*

Luffy: Here, this might help you get some goodnight sleep.

Viksitotoo: Thanks Luffy. *takes pillow and kisses cheek* Luffy could you end this for me?

Luffy: Sure, you go to bed. *already asleep* So like she would say "Enjoy and review if you did." or something like that. Bye!

* * *

'I'm gonna become a pirate and find my cousin Pen.' Those words echoed in her mind. Yorui stopped drawing the sea and now was watching the empty space. She enjoyed the day so far, amazing view of the sea, amazing nature was surrounding her, Yuki snuggled next to her (he would always do that) and inspiration to draw, so then why is she thinking about _that _subject, again.

It was always like that, when around her everything was in peace and harmony she started thinking about _that_. Yorui won't give up on her goal, but that subject always came back to her, just like a boomerang, no mater how much she confesses herself and continues the search, it always came back to her. Did she have to think about that again? Yorui sighed at the thought that she has think about that again. The subject was _Should she give up on the search?_. She laughed at herself. It was so stupid, going over this again and again, what was she, an idiot…well maybe she was. Yorui laughed louder that time and startled Yuki, who apparently was asleep.

"Did I wake you up boy? Sorry about that." Still keeping a smile on, she petted him so that he would drift back to sleep, but instead the wolf stood up and sat in front of her as if he dared her to no talk about what was bothering her. How did he do that, she never knew.

"If I don't talk, you will bite my nose off, right?" Yuki responded with a bark. Yorui sighed, guess she had to. Not that it was something dramatic or anything, but she really didn't want to talk about it.

Yuki always made her feel better, though. Was it, because he was so cute or he really listened to her and responded in the right way.

" Kay, you know why have I started this little journey of mine, I've told you, right?" Yorui should have told him, because when they met for the first time he wanted to know and he didn't take 'No' for an answer. She got a nob from the animal in front of her.

"Well…you see, from the very start I had a little doubt in what I was about to do and since then that little doubt has never left my side. I won't give up, but it's just stupid how I always have to deal with the whole 'I should go back while I still have a chance.' or ' If his captain and crew mates don't like me and don't want me, what'll I do then?' and the worse of all, something that is unlikely to happen, but I still think about it is 'What if Pen has forgotten me or doesn't want to see me?'. That is the most outrageous and stupid thing I have ever thought in me entire life. Pen is such a softy when it comes to relatives, let alone _female_ relatives. 'Hope dies last' and that is true, I still believe that I can find him." Yorui saw how a little smile crept on Yuki's face. He snuggled into her lap, he started shaking his head, which meant 'Pet my, please.' The girl left her paper and pencil on her left side, and started to pet the cute wolf.

And once again, she regains her good mood. She couldn't explain how Yuki always made her happy…guess that's how animals were.

"Though I have to admit, I am a bit nervous." The wolf looked very pissed at what she said at that moment.

"Oh, no." Yorui managed to dodge a bite from the pissed wolf.

"Wait, I didn't mean that I will chicken away when I see him. What I meant was that I am concerned about Pen, my cousin. I don't know how he will reACT. AHHHHH, DON'T BITE MY NOSE OFF! NQQQQQQQQQQQQQHHH!"

* * *

Law sighed at the site of the paperwork lying on his desk, which he had to attend to. Wasn't it enough that it was stuffy and hot inside his room and now he had to do some annoying paperwork, too bad there wasn't someone on the ship that could help him out. Despite the weather, the day was quite interesting. The story in short was that Penguin dreamt about a person, who was at the next island, who might be his cousin; Law had the same dream, though he didn't know that the person that he saw on the island might be Penguin's cousin…or that Penguin even had relatives in the first place.

Law sat on the cold floor and started thinking about this whole thing.

'Well it is surprising to find that Penguin had relatives, but I can't kill him now, can I? I haven't asked him anything about his family ties, not that I have ever asked someone about his family. So, I wonder what kind of person is she. I 'm sure she was a female, so …hm…well I have never thought what kind of character could a woman have. I'm sure she isn't a famous bounty hunter or marine, because the Penguin would have been nervous while talking about her, he actually looked really happy when he talked about her. She isn't a pirate, if she was Penguin would have started bragging about her….Which leaves my to one option and that is she to be an ordinary, weak and maybe nice girl….***che*. **That doesn't sound right.'

Law sat up. It just didn't feel right to say that Penguin's cousin was a weakling. He normally didn't think about people he didn't know. Law looked around, he spotted the location of his hat. It wasn't far, so he just needed to stretch an arm to get it. With his hat on his head, Law continued thinking.

'What is wrong with me? Is this just plain curiosity? Yes, that has to be it. I find out that someone on my crew has a relative and I'm just curious about her. I can't say that she is like Penguin. Everyone has his own personality. So if I want to stop this annoying feeling, I have to ask Penguin about her and is there really a chance for us to meet her there. ***sigh* **I should start the damn paperwo-' Law's thought were cut of from a knock on the door.

"Captain. Wake up, Captain. We will reach shores in fifteen minutes."

What?...Ah yes, Law remembered that he asked Penguin to wake him up when they had almost reached shores… Law chuckled 'Well, so much for that idea.' Were those two hours used in thoughts about a girl he didn't even know? Law stood up. He took his sword from his bed and opened the door.

"Thanks Penguin, though I didn't sleep at all." He said as he stepped out of the door.

"Why?" Penguin asked curiously. If he _had_ the chance to sleep, he would have _slept._ With his smile on he answered the curious man that stood behind him.

"I was wondering about your cousin."

"Why? What about her?" Trying not to raise his voice Penguin rushed to the black-haired pirate.

"Well, if there is a chance your cousin to be on the island I had to consider the possibility that she might be a threat to us." This time Penguin didn't chuckle, he clearly laughed at the things his captain was thinking about. He stopped laughing and put on an even wider smile than before.

"Sorry Captain, but I just can't imagine my cousin being a threat. I guess she might be stronger now, because if she made it to the Grand Line she has to be able to stand her ground, but she being cruel ***laughs*** It's just fucking strange." Law watched the man besides him dying in laugher. It didn't take long for the man to stop laughing and just smile.

"Could you tell me about her?"

"Well, her name is Yorui. She is tall, with slightly curled, dark blue, almost black, hair. As a kid she loved drawing, but I don't know does she still like it. She is an absolute animal freak, she is very fast, too fast sometimes."

"Why did she start her journey?"

"I was pretty sure, well at least till today, that she is still at her birthplace."

"And you can't explain to yourself why did you see her on that island?"

"No."

"Alright then, lets go to the island and see what will we encounter there." Law said, smirking and ending their conversation. Penguin rushed to the deck and started preparations.

'I guess we might see you on Unmei-tekina deai Miss Yorui.'

They arrived at the island. It was as hot as before and everyone looked for ways to cool themselves. Law remained shirtless with a sword in his hand and a hat on the head. They started exploring the island together because some people's sense of direction really sucked. They were doing great, collecting fruit and herbs, when they heard a noise…a scream? No one found t familiar except Penguin. He left the bags he carried and ran towards the source of the scream.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shachi shouted, obviously irritated.

"Captain…" Bepo looked up to Law.

"Let's follow him." The captain said. Maybe, just maybe that could had been…

* * *

"AHHHHHHH ***laughs* **DON'T BITE MEEE ***laughs***" It was so much fun. She knew that Yuki would never bite her bad, this was just their 'hunting'. Yorui ran trying to avoid the wolf's attempt to tackle her. Then out of the blue she stopped and looked somewhere ahead of her. The wolf that chased her stopped and looked ahead, what did she see?

"Yuki." She said rather nervous.

"I think that's my cousin." The animal beside saw a male figure and as if for a second froze. The he started pushing the tall girl, as if encouraging her to go to him.

"Pen" She said quietly.

"PEN" She tried again louder this time, until she started shouting as loud as she could, waving her hands to show her location.

The male figure seemed to hastate for a moment before rushing towards her. As he came closer and closer, it was obvious that that was Yorui, and that that was Penguin.

Before he could say something the happy girl leaped at him hugging him as tight as she could. The wolf looked happy at this sight, seeing their conversation from a few minutes ago.

"Pen", "Yorui", they were very happy to see each other. After like five minutes of hugging and calling each others names, the over-exited girl let go of the poor almost-to-die-because-of-a-hug male and smiled, getting a smile from the male as a response.

"Pen, I have so many things to tell you. First, meet Yuki is my friend and companion, while I was searching for you and I have to tell you abou-" Penguin interrupted her by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Wait, you want to tell me that you started this so you can find _me_, _what the damn hell were you thinking you cold_-"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ start pecking me with that _beak _you call _a mouth_ Pen, you damn _penguin_." She said as she manage to shove her cousin's hand off her mouth.

"I am _pecking_ you, eee. Okay then, _come here_." He said as he started tickling her.

"Ahhh, that's it I'm getting out of here, cuz now a certain _wolf_ will start helping you out." She said as she started to run. Yorui could feel how those two were enjoying the chase.

Yorui didn't look back, her hair went in her eyes, but she ignored it. Bad idea. She collided with someone. She fell backwards hitting her head on the ground. Yorui heard how two more things fell. One of them was supposedly the person she collided with and something like …a sword? She stood up seeing in who she had collided with. He was tall, slim, handsome and with a cool hat. She didn't know who he was, but she couldn't just stand there looking at him. When the man stood up and picked up his belonging, she went to him and bowed to him.

"I am sorry for not being careful and pumping into you mister." Yorui didn't know what to think when a strong arm was placed on her shoulder.

"Accidents like this happen, there is no need to be sadden or anything. Now if you please Miss stop bowing and tell me did you hurt yourself." His voice was calm and from he just said she could say that this guy was a polite one. When she straightened her back, so to answer the man's question she could see him better now. She couldn't deny it- this guy was _hot_. Not only polite, but, by the looks of it, badass as well. With that tattoo on his chest and that smirk. Yorui had to be amazed by the male in front of her later, now she had to answer.

"No, I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"I haven't introduced myself, yet. I am Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates." The man said as he raised his hand.

"I am Yorui, nice to meet you." She said as she took his hand in a handshake.

* * *

*talks in her sleep* Next chapter...Saturday...Sunday...***snores lightly***


	3. Chapter 3

Viksitotoo:*falls on her knees* Gomenne, minna!

I didn't have time because of school and I either didn't have time, or I was too exhausted to even move, let alone think and write. I Am Really Sorry!

I don't think I could promise it, but...next chapter maybe Sunday.

Law: Miss Viksi, try harder next time, if you please. *puts hands on shoulders*

Viksitotoo: Law, if I could, I would. I am going to be vacation soon so don't judge me. As for everyone else enjoy.

:3

* * *

Yorui looked calm on the outside, because she didn't let her panic show itself.

'Fuck, I bumped into Pen's captain, idiot, idiot, I am a Fucking Idiot. Not only did I embarrassed myself in front of his captain and lost a lot of good points I could have earned. Why the bloody hell, why…'

"I, again, apologize for my actions Trafalgar-san, I didn't have any intentions of-" She stopped talking when she felt how the man's arm rested on her shoulder.

"There is n need to continue apologizing Miss Yorui and please, call me Law." He ended with a smile… 'H-Hooooot.' Yorui thought to herself. That was almost the way she reacted to Yuki, when she first saw him. He was cute, kind and innocent, but strong and in a way dangerous. ('Well in this man's case you could replace "cute" with "hot", or you could use both.').

"Alright, if you say so Traa- Law." She smiled at the man before her. Her eyes then widened when she finally saw the man's weapon.

"Is that a nobachi."

"Yeah, have you seen one before?" Law was surprised at the sudden interest in his sword.

"Oh My God, that sword is Fucking Awesome. I mean look at it. It is technically a normal nobachi, but whoever made it, has really done a fucking good job. It is obvious that the craftman who made it tried to distinguish it from a normal nobachi. Screw the fact that it is bigger than it's normal size, this person made it's design so…Ahhh, there aren't enough words to describe how good it's made. Oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, which only by itself is original and cool, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening, which is a really good match with the rest of the elements."

Law was surprised at the description that she gave for his sword. "Have you ever fought with a sword before?" Yorui smiled at him.

"Well if you count a piece of sharpened metal with a handle…Yes, yes I have."

"Yo-Yorui, hold on." Yorui and Law saw Penguin running (something like that) and panting towards them and Yuki besides him(the wolf was more like walking fast than running).

"Hey Pen! You finally caught up with me, good thing Yuki was with you and didn't leave you behind. He is a good soul." She said, teasing her cousin.

"Why you-Ah, Captain, I- _this_ is my cousin Yorui." Penguin said panting and glaring at his family member.

"Too late Penguin, we have already met." Law said looking at the now laughing girl.

She was…well, cute…and not only cute. She was apparently smart. She knew a lot about weapons and he guessed strong, from what she said. Maybe she knew something about craftsmanship or art or something like that. She has a keen eye and a good attitude towards people. And her hair was so silky, just like Penguin described it. Her eyes were dark blue in the sides and electric near her iris. She had a light grey T-shirt, with a fallen left sleeve, dark blue short jeans, a little ripped on the sides and some sandals. She was not only cute, but…sexy…as well.

"How did you get so far anyway?" Penguin asked leaning on his cousin's shoulder, and interrupting Law's thoughts.

"Well, I first started, you know before entering the Grand Line, by a paid ride, I had to sell most of my drawings. Then, so I could at least entered the Grand Line, I 'joined' the Marines. After that I decided to stay with the Marines as long as possible, but after the ship was attacked and sank by pirates I had to travel alone around the Grand Line. Not for long though. I met Yuki, the wolf here, almost a month after I started my solo trip, and we have traveled using other peoples' ships…and supplies." She explained simply.

"So, in other words you have been lurking on other peoples' ships." Law said even simpler.

"Yeah, but I don't like to use that word…Pen what's wrong?" The girl said noticing the blank stare her cousin was giving her.

"Are you out _of your mind?!_ You could have been injured or even killed_, just to find me!?_ You better have a _good damn reason_ to look for me, _Missy."_

"No need for you to shout I am right next _to you. _I started to look for you, because I want to join the crew you are in, dumb bird." Yorui snapped at him earning a confused look from him, she smiled at that sight. But got one from Law as well, which made her blush. His eyes were pure grey, she could see her own reflection in them. Yorui managed to see the stupid look she wore, which was accompanied with blush, and stated petting Yuki, who was watching everything, so that he didn't see her blush.

Law smiled at the cute girl, he didn't know why, but she made him feel somehow…different than usual. He was really interested in what were these feelings that built in him. "Miss Yorui, would you like to accompany us to our ship."

"Uh…uhhh, yes-Yes I would like to." The girl blushed even more, but managed to keep her voice (kind of) steady.

"Let's go then." Law said motioning to Yorui and Penguin, to follow him. They went by his sides. Yorui finally saw his tattooed chest in detail. It was such a cool tattoo, she immediately compared it with a heart (those valentines' ones), it had a smiley face and other doodles. She saw that his hands were tattooed as well. 'D-E-A-T-H…wow what a _badass_.' Yorui made her finale conclusion. Trafalgar Law was a hot, amazing and smart _badass. _If she really has some kind of feelings for the man, is it okay. He might be her future captain. Yorui looked at the wolf, which was walking beside her. She will have to talk to him again, because Yuki had already felt her unease.

"Captain, where have you been." Yorui looked at the direction of the voice. She saw a white bear, with an orange jump suit, walking on his back legs. Well, it was strange, but once again for today, he was cute. Behind him you saw a red-haired man, with a similar jumpsuit, only white. They both were carrying bags with herb and fruit, though the red-haired carried two.

"Penguin, you dirty piece of- " The red-haired man started shouting at Yorui's cousin, when he turned his attention to her. His face softened and he spoke a little flirty-like.

"Ohh, and who are you, you lovely flower." Yorui was about to answer, but before she could the bear spoke up.

"Captain, is this girl safe? And why does her scent is similar to Penguin's?" The bear was obviously confused, but not as much as the flirty red-hair. He left the bags on the ground and approached Penguin.

"Hey, you _idiot!_ _What did you do to this_ lovely girl _while we weren't looking?!"_

_"What?!"_

"You heard me right, did you hurt the girl or what?!" Yorui looked amazed. This guy really _liked _women. They were about to start fighting, by the looks of things, but Law went between the arguing men.

" Shachi this is Miss Yorui, she is Penguin's cousin." He said in a calm, but some what deadly voice.

_"….WHAT?!..." _ Shachi shouted, before fainting on the ground.

" Guess I had to wait until we are on the ship. A surprise like that and heat like this are not a good combination. Penguin take him and let's go back, I'll take the bags." Law ordered as he walked towards the bags. Yorui felt useless and wanted to help somehow. Before she asked a light blue sack landed in front of her. That was hers, but didn't she forget it…leave it on the rock before she saw Pen?

" You were going to look for it later, so I grabbed it before chasing you. I'm a "dumb penguin", eh?" Penguin explain as he lifted Shachi.

" Thank you, Pen~!" She said softly. Then she turned to Law.

"Excuse me, Law. Could I help you with something? Not that you are weak or anything. I uhh…I- I just don't want to feel useless." She mentally punched herself in the stomach 'Very smart, Yorui, very smart. Couldn't you have said it more insulting than that. Dimwit.'

Law smiled at her. She was obviously nervous. Law went close to her, she was looking at her feet. He tapped her head lightly with his sword. She lifted her head so that she could look at him in the grey eyes.

"Well, if you want to help, you could carry my sword. It might be too heavy for you. If you feel exhausted you can tell me." He said smiling at her as she took the sword from his hand.

"And besides now you could look at it up close."

"Yeah, thanks. It isn't that heavy." She said smiling back.

"Okay, let's go." Law said as he walked forward, Penguin, Bepo, Yorui and Yuki behind him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review, Favorite and Follow if you did. And _again_ I am sorry, hope you aren't too mad with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Viksitotoo: I am so fucking sorry guys. School took over, but it's finally over ***raises her hands up*** _PRAISE THE GOD, DEVIL, WHOEVER DID IT_

Anyway, let's put away the good news (for me), the thing is that I would've published the story sooner, but my computer has a problem and when I wrote _ more _then _half_ of it my computer shut down by himself, giving me the honor to write it from the beginning, which is more I have the worst fucking memory so you can guess how much fun it was. I will get it fixed, but I'm not sure when will it be ready so I will have to use my mom's computer, which she uses everyday and if it's not her it would be my sister. YAY I am happy.

Law: I am disappointed, Miss Viksi.

Viksitotoo: First of all, where did you come from, and second, shut up.

Law: Hm.

Vikitotoo: Don't you 'Hm' me mister.

So I hope you guys enjoy, if you did review, follow and favor.

I am really grateful for everything, for not ignoring me and my story, I really, _really_ appreciate it. You guys are amazing, love ya :-3

* * *

The ship was amazing. Yorui had traveled on a lot _and_ different ships, but this one…hands down was as awesome ship. It was in a warm and, as if, welcoming yellow. It had symbols, which she assumed were maybe like their Pirate flag or something…and Law's tattoo looked like that, for that matter. Plus when her cousin told her that it turned into a submarine, she was… well simply put, mind-blown. In her mind she imagined the sight, of being underwater, the many_, many_ shades of blue that the sea offered. The many colorful fish, swimming and making scenes for which artists would do everything, for even the slightest chance to seal it on a piece of paper, that would be a dream come true, for an artist and a hungry wolf.

She and Yuki followed Law, Bepo, Pen and Shachi (technically he was in front of her so…) to the ship. Yorui was first introduced to the infirmary, because Law had to attend to Shachi's insolation. He was apparently, not only the captain, but the doctor as well. Her first impression was that the place was really clean and tidy, what she expected from Law. Not that, doctors were messy or anything, it was just that Yorui had a ready idea of what kind of person he would be, when she first saw him. Her idea was that he was a neat, well-mannered, educated and strong man. Great, four out of four! (At least that's what she's hoping for.)

Yorui watched silently in a corner, hoping she wasn't taking much space. Yuki sat besides her helping her relax a bit. She didn't want to interfere so she just stood their, until…well…if someone calls her. In her opinion, she was, in a way, intruding so…it was for the best.

Yorui stood there, watching Law treat the red-haired man, not moving, nor talking. That was before she felt that someone's eyes were set upon her. It was the white and fluffy bear, Bepo.

"Why are you staring at the captain like that, Yotui?" The bear asked tilting his head.

"I-I'm not watching Trafalgar-san. I was j-just was watching was what he** *shakes head* **I was just watching what he was doing, it's interesting. And my name is Yorui, not Yotui." She blushed at what Bepo said, and blushed even more when Law and Pen gazed at her, even Yuki, who was bored to death, was now watching her in interest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Yorui." Bepo said lowering his head apologetically.

"No, don't apologies, Bepo. Mistakes happen and I should be just watching my feet or something like that, because I technically will get in the way." She ended looking away so that she could, once again hide her blushing face. Yorui felt how someone approached her. It wasn't Penguin, Yuki was beside her so it had to be Law, who was probably annoyed at her, for staring at him…wait…Yorui didn't stare at him…right? She braced herself. Why did she feel, and act, so weak around this pirate?

Yorui felt an arm rest on her shoulder and another one on her hands. Her hands were clenching on something. It was the nodachi, she had forgotten that she was caring it. She lifted her head to meet the black-haired man's eyes.

"Miss Yorui, I didn't say anything, because I thought you were uneasy with being in an unknown place. You shouldn't be looking at _your feet or something_, if you want to know about the treatment, herbs or just stand beside us, no one minds. And what's more, you are a guest, and a guest doesn't stand in the corner of the room full of tension. Even your wolf, Yuki was it, is more relaxed than you, although this _for him_ is unknown territory. Please, relax and both of you come and sit on one of the beds." He said please, but be the ton of his voice he was obviously ordering.

"But it's just I don't want to be in the way." She murmured quietly, hoping that Law didn't hear her.

"No, you won't be in the way. Now, come here." The black-haired captain said softly this time as he retrieved his hands. Though, Yorui wouldn't have minded his hands being on her for at least a few moments more. He turned and started walking toward Shachi and Penguin, who was silent in the entire time.

"Okay." She said walking after him. She motioned to the white-spotted wolf to follow her. Yuki looked at the blue-black haired woman. She was somewhat happy being around that man, although she didn't like being ordered around, at least from most people she didn't. When Yorui sat on the bed, she left her sack on the ground (still hanging on to the weapon), smiled and patted on the bed saying 'Come here.', and so Yuki did what he was told. He went directly to her with the intention to stay close to her for now. In the wolf's opinion, this man had bad effects on her.

Silence took over the room, until Law was ready with Shachi. He washed his hands on a sink, which Yorui didn't actually noticed, she didn't fully expect the room. After that he walked to her and held out his hand. She looked at his hand confused. That gesture either meant that he wanted to help her, or he wanted something. Then it came to her, he wanted his nodachi back. She didn't examine it like she wanted, but she couldn't keep it. She handed the sword to its rightful owner.

Taking back his weapon he sat on the end of the bed Yorui sat on. He turned his head and smiled at Yuki, who was resting behind the girl. He liked the animal in a way. It was obviously loyal and it cared about its master. Animals weren't stupid and never would be. It immediately recognized the similarities between Penguin's and her scent. And now it was calming her down. Smart guy…wolf.

"Will he bite if I try to touch him?" Law asked simply.

"No, he isn't normally aggressive." The answer was even simpler.

Law stroke the wolf, the wolf was calm, but still uneasy in a way, maybe it was towards him. After all, he _was_ a stranger.

"You know," Yorui started. "you are one of the 'many' people that didn't say he is a dog. Till now everyone said that he was a large dog, not a wolf, because they were insensitive and cruel. But this _furball _here is such a softy." She ended, scratching under Yuki's chin.

"Well I am a doctor and so I can see the difference between a large dog and a wolf. Yuki, was it? Why that name?" He asked as he continued petting the wolf.

"Yeah, well…I have a big imagination and when I look at him I imagine a leafless forest covered with snow and hidden life in it."

"That's kinda creepy, Yorui." Penguin remarked 'smartly'.

"I already know that, Pen. It sounds creepy, but just think about it. The leafless forest looks scary and unwelcoming, but with the snow on it kind of softens it and makes it look more welcoming and full of life, which it actually is." She explained, smiling at her cousin.

"I kinda got what you wanted to say, but what does it have to do with the wolf?" Pen asked earning a sigh from Yorui. Didn't she explain it clearly?

"I got it. You meant that wolves are thought to be some cursed creatures and that people judge with their eyes." Law said stretching his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Finally someone figured it out, on his first try. Normally people are like Pen, don't get it no matter how they think about it. Then again, what do you expect from a penguin." Yorui smiled at the pissed cousin, she really liked to piss him of.

"HEY!" Penguin shouted and went to his cousin. They started 'arguing' and he got even more pissed than before. Things like 'fur-ball', 'penguin', 'Penguin the penguin' floated around the room. Law laughed at Penguin's expression, he didn't really like being teased from his relative. Bepo was laughing as quiet as he could. Another laugh was heard from somewhere, it was the lying pirate.

"Asshole, for how long have you been awake!?" Penguin snapped and turned to face him.

"This beautiful female knows how to piss you off, doesn't she 'Penguin the penguin'?" Shachi said trying not to burst again in laugher.

"Well, well. Look who finally woke up. Have you had enough beauty sleep, Lady Shachi?" He said in response.

"I can't get it, how can Yorui-chan be a relative to someone like you? She is a complete opposite of you. She's beautiful, smart and, though I'm not sure with what, talented." He said looking at the blue-black haired woman.

"Hey, you can tease me all you want, but you have _no permission _to flirt with her." Penguin snapped at Shachi. The red-haired man looked confused at him, this was new, Penguin being so protective towards someone. Then again they were relatives. Pen sat near Yorui. The girl looked relaxed and happy around Penguin. Although, mere seconds ago they were on each others' throats.

"W-What are you talking about?! You can't say-"

"I think I _can,_ actually. You are my friend, but if you dare to do anything to my little cousin, you mister will burn in Hell." He cut off the hatless man. "I know this is new for you, but just understand that I haven't seen this little feline in a long time so don't sue me."

Yorui smiled at her cousin. She didn't make a mistake. Pen was the same as before- kind and caring. She had enough with this all 'holding back' thing. Yorui wrapped her arms around Penguin's waist not caring what the others thought about her sudden actions.

"Yeah, you're right, it's been a long time since I last saw you, you mutated penguin."

She thought that the others would laugh, but they didn't, on the contrary, they smiled at them. She let go of him shortly after.

"Miss Yorui, are you an artist by any chance?" Law asked looking at her sack, apparently some drawings had fallen out.

"Well, I don't know could I call myself an artist, but I like to draw so..."

"Amm, Yorui-san could you show some of them?" The question when did Bepo made his way to her remained without an answer. Maybe he was a white ninja?

"Of course Bepo, but there aren't a lot left, I had to sell some and only these remain," she said as she took some drawings out of her bag "they aren't something much just a few animals and nature." She gave them to the white ninja and everyone gathered around him to see them, even Law. Their eyes widened, 'nothing much' ei. They were amazing. Some were colorful others weren't, some were snow landscapes other forest one's and all the animals were either rare to find, or hard to catch up with.

"Miss Yorui, you have quite the talent" Law remarked giving her back the drawings.

"Really, they aren't that big of a deal." She said tilting her head slightly.

"Don't be modest Yorui-chan." Shachi said stretching himself.

"Yeah, flee-back these are awesome." Penguin said ruffling her hear.

"Uh, thanks."

"Yorui-san, could you draw us something." Bepo asked excitedly.

"Like what, I'm not in the mood for landscapes." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Like…the Captain." Bepo suggested.

"Yeah, I wanna see how Yorui-chan will draw him." Shachi agreed with the suggestion.

"Uhm, that would be interesting." Penguin agreed as well to it.

"What is interesting in drawing me? I'm not something unusual, or anything, am I." Law cocked an eyebrow.

"Not that you are unusual, but you are interesting." Yorui said as she came closer to him.

"Why? What is there to draw in a skinny guy like me?" Law felt something strange when the girl approached him. He felt that before, but now it was stronger, maybe because she was closer.

"I will make a portrait of you from up the collarbone, but you're not skinny. You are a smart, strong, neat and well-mannered man with the right amount of self-confidence, not to mention handsome so there is a lot you can see in a drawing like that. Plus you have different tattoos, which are cool in my opinion _and _you have an interesting taste of clothes, I dig the hat you got, it's so interesting." Law felt like his nodachi, when she described it. The girl was open when it came to describing stuff, but did she just call him 'handsome'. She said it quietly, but still he managed to hear it. He didn't mind, he thought she was beautiful. Did this mean _something_? Did he _like_ her? Like _liked-liked_? _Did he felt attraction towards her_?

"So, Trafalgar-san, will you let me make you a portrait." Yorui brought Law back from the place his mind wandered. He would think about that later.

"Yes, if you want, but do me a favor, call me Law." Yorui chuckled at that. It wasn't something complicated, but still, she wanted to be polite.

"Okay, Law." She took a chair and sat opposite to him. Yorui had to admit she fall for the man, but there was no chance Law had any feelings for her. Well, it would be for the best.

Law watched the blue-black haired woman took a sheet of paper and a pencil, and started drawing. Everyone were standing behind her, watching her draw him. Law felt a little awkward at first, but after finally sorting everything out and admitted his attraction towards Penguin's cousin, he enjoyed watching the innocent girl draw him. Without noticing, a smile tugged in the corner of the captain's mouth.

* * *

After 40 minutes

* * *

"Finally done, the shading took some time, but, I think it isn't so bad and the smile you wear is a really nice addition." The girl said smiling as she gave him the drawing.

"Captain, it's really nice." Bepo said as Penguin and Shachi nobbed in agreement.

"I think you have done an excellent job, Miss Yorui. Would you mind, if I keep it?" He asked still wearing a smile.

"Of course, I don't mind at all." Yorui replied, putting on a smile of her own.

"Ah look, it's gotten dark outside." Penguin pointed out looking out the window.

"No wonder it's gotten so cool, I don't think I would have taken much more of the heat." Shachi said with a happy and relieved tone in his voice.

"Miss Yorui, would you and Yuki stay here for the night? It could get cold later and I won't let you go and catch a cold. I am a doctor after all." Law said it, because he was worried about her, but not quite as a doctor

"Thank you. I hope we won't be a bother." She said as she took her sack. Yuki jumped down of the bed and went beside Yorui, he wasn't going to leave her side.

"No, you won't be. You can even help us. Come on, follow me." Pen said while opening the door.

"Okay, let's go Yuki."

They all left the room, Law last.

* * *

At the kitchen

* * *

"Ahhh, I'm full." Shachi said stretching back his arms.

"Yeah, I didn't think that the fruit, that we got, were as good as they said." Penguin said, taking his plate to the sink.

"What 'we got'? Excuse me, but you carried nothing." Shachi growled viciously.

"Yeah, I didn't, because I carried _you_." Pen snarled at the red-haired man.

"Oh, just shut up." Shachi hissed at him.

They were in the kitchen. It was a nice and clean, with a table in the middle and eight chairs around it. For Yorui it was a really nice kitchen, it was so different then with the Marines, the atmosphere, that is. With those Marines it was so boring, but with them it was noisy, but funny, and a better company than those man from the Marines.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, I'm gonna hit the hay." Penguin said walking towards his cousin. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah, I won't refuse a good night sleep."

"Okay, then. The question is 'Where?'." Pen scratched the back of his head. There weren't more than four bedrooms, so he thought that she could take his. Before he could give his option, the captain spoke up.

"You will sleep in my room." Everyone looked shocked.

"It's okay I can sleep on the ground or-" Yorui started, but was cut out.

"Miss Yorui, you are the guess and I will not be able to put up with the thought that I have left you to sleep on the ground. You will sleep in my bed, in my room." Law said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. "Now, follow me."

"Uhh, okay. Goodnight Pen ***hugs***, goodnight Bepo, Shachi." They smiled at her and wished her a goodnight as well. "Let's go Yuki." The wolf glued himself to her said, having in mind of what the man in front was thinking about.

* * *

At Law's room

* * *

"Okay there's the bathroom, here is where you will sleep and there are a books you could read, if you want. However, I don't know will you like them, they are all anatomy, herbs, stuff like that." Law said as he pulled some clothes out of a closet. "Here, you can use these clothes."

"Okay, but where will you sleep?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Here, on the ground." He said sitting down. "It won't be of any problem for me."

Yorui liked the way he acted toward her, he was so kind, but she couldn't let him sleep on the ground.

"Well…why don't we share the bed? I mean I-I don't want you to sleep on the ground Law." She felt the blush creep on her face, but when she looked up at the man, she could swear that she saw a light pink blush on his face.

"I don't mind, but are you okay with that. Penguin wouldn't approve it, would he?" Law had to keep his voice steady, he wouldn't show any weakness, no matter what.

"Hey, what he doesn't know won't kill him." She put a nice smile on as she took the clothes from Law and headed to the bathroom.

Law stood still until he heard the shower. He normally would sleep in his boxers, but for her, he would sleep in his jeans. He left his hat on his desk, as well as his nodachi, and went to the bed. Before they had dinner he went and took a shower, so now hecould go straight to bed. His bed wasn't king size, but if two people came close to one another the space would be enough. He looked at the bathroom door, the wolf was on guard. Law wasn't that surprised, after all the animal could have thought about him as a treat. He lay in his bed and fell asleep thinking about the upcoming day.

Yorui felt better after the shower, she really needed one. She put on the clothes Law gave her. He gave her a yellow T-shirt and black jeans. They weren't her size, but she didn't mind at all. She exited the room first seeing Yuki and then the sleeping Law. She panicked at first, but managed to calm herself down. Yorui slowly went closer to him. When she finally faced him she could do nothing else, but smile. He was so peaceful, no stress, no worry, nothing like that. She finally saw his hair, it was black and it hadn't encountered a comb for a long time, but he still was handsome. In the bathroom she was worried that she made a mistake, but now all her concern disappeared.

And not only hers concern disappeared, but Yuki's as well. He finally found out what was the matter with her. And what's more the man might be the same case. The wolf decided to leave them be, so he went to sleep in the bathroom, there is cooler anyway.

Yorui tried to slip quietly under the sheets, but as always she was like an elephant in an antique shop. The man grunted and moved a little, but didn't wake up. In the end she somehow managed to lie on the bed without waking the man up. Yorui could feel Law's breath on her face, it was hot, but it wasn't nasty it was with the smell of mint. For God knows what time again today she was enchanted by the man. Yorui snuggled closer to Law, her hands between them and her head on his chest. She might be sorry, but now she didn't give a shit about it.

* * *

Sometime around midnight

* * *

Law slowly woke up. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to. It was normal for him to wake up in the middle of the night, he would stay like that for some time and then stand up and do something until he feels at least a little tired. Law didn't like it, it wasn't good for his, or anyone's health for that matter. He sighed and opened his eyes and for his surprise he saw a girl in his bed. Law started wondering who she was, but then everything came back to him. The girl was Penguin's cousin. She was relaxed and didn't show any sign of the unease she demonstrated earlier. He smiled and moved a lock from her face. She might have done it in her sleep or unconsciously, either way he didn't mind. Law chuckled quietly, so he doesn't wake up the girl.

'I feel like sleeping now.' Law thought as he closed his eyes and snuggled his nose into Yorui's hair. For the first time in a long tome he would sleep through the whole night.

* * *

Next chapter hopefully Saturday or Sunday. So, ahhh, did you enjoy it, I mean what do you think about it, I am open for criticizes you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Viksitotoo: Gomenne, gomenne, gomenne, gomenne, gomenne, gomenneeeeee minnaaaaaaaaaa. I am sorry, my computer was 200 km away. I couldn't write it on my laptop, because my mom and little sister use it too. I again am sorry, I will try and upload the next chapter this week as well, because on Saturday I am going to the beach for ten days, literaly. Our bungalow, which is really nice, is placed on the beach and I will be around 250km away from my beloved computer. that's why I will try to upload it 'till Saturday.

Law: So you will neglect me again ei, Miss Viksi. *looks away*

Viksitotoo: No, I won't. *still looking away* .* hugs him* Showi, I pomise I won't du it to u again, or at least I will twy.

Law: *smiles and taps on the head* Okay. Now stop acting so goofy in front of the readers. *smiles and lets go*

Visitotoo:So, hope you like this chapter and I really hope there aren't a lot of spelling mistakes, please inform me if there are. Law, please, finish.

Law: If you have liked the chapter and the story in general review, follow or favour it. Go to her profile if you want to read more of her stuff. Go to her deviantart if you want as well , it's young and could need some support as well. Was it good?

Visitotoo: Couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

Morning rays, something that Yorui usually enjoyed. They were a sign of the start of a new day, a sign that she lived through the previous one. However, this time it was an annoyance. She didn't want to wake up, because then she would have to end her moment with the handsome tattooed captain. Though that wasn't her only concern, if he had woken up before her, he might want an explanation. Yorui sighed and opened her eyes, the man was closer then when she got into bed, did she snuggle closer to him while sleeping?

He was still sleeping peacefully, why should he be so adorable, now of all times, when she had to get up. Yorui forced her eyes to close and to turn her back to the sleeping man. She quietly went to the bathroom…well something like that. As she entered the bathroom she stumbled into a sleeping Yuki, who growled at the sudden wake up, and almost fell on the floor, but when we exclude that Yorui was rather quiet …well at least enough as to not wake up Law.

"Sorry, boy. Good Morning." The girl whispered ruffling the wolf's ears. Yuki smiled at her and left the bathroom so that she could do her morning ritual.

Yorui brushed her hair using her fingers, because Law apparently didn't use a comb, and changed back in her own clothes.( She would have cleaned her teeth, with the tooth brush that she had in her sack, and used the comb, that she had in her sack, but it would make a lot of noise so she had to attend to that later.)

'It would be for the best, if Pen doesn't see me in his captain's clothes…in any male lifeforms' clothes, for that matter.' She thought as she slipped in her sandals.

She piqued out the door, Law was still sleeping, good. Before Yorui left the room she looked at Yuki, he was obviously going to collapse, so she pointed to the bed, hoping that when Law woke up he wouldn't mind a wolf in his bed. The wolf had a dumb look on his face, until he got it. He went to the bed, hesitated for a moment and jumped on the bed taking the girl's place.

'Good boy, you deserve some sleep, hope Law doesn't mind.' Yorui thought as she left the two males sleep.

She headed to the kitchen, took a few wrong turns on the way, but found it. Though, it was accidentally. She tripped in some clothes left on the floor, that she didn't see, and opened the door with her head…in other words…FACEPLANT.

Yorui grunted that might leave a mark. She looked up and saw Bepo, okay it was better him, than Pen.

"Yorui-san, are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I just tripped in some clothes. Who left them there?"

"I'm sorry. I dropped those clothes." Bepo said looking down.

"It's an accident, relax."Yorui said smiling at the white bear. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I was on watch duty." The bear said lifting his head.

"Oh. Do you want some breakfast, Bepo?" Yorui asked walking toward the fridge.

"There is no need for that, Yorui-san." Bepo said walking to her.

"Bepo, first, please call me Yorui, there is no need for '–san', and second, I might be a guest, but I don't like feeling useless." She said taking out some fruits and meat. "Do you mind a ball of fruit salad and some meat seasoned with the spice from the island? And maybe some eggs with the meat?"

"That sounds good, Yorui. Can I help you?" Bepo asked smiling at her.

"No, the only thing I want from you is to show me where are the knifes. You could also make the table." Yorui said, taking out six eggs.

"Okay."

* * *

'It's time to get up. I haven't slept so long in a long, long time. If Miss Yorui is still sleeping I could remain in bed until she gets up.' Law thought as he slowly lifted his eyelids. He looked down at where 'Yorui' was, but instead…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted in surprise, for that one moment he thought that Yorui turned into an animal. Law recognized the wolf, but not in time. He fell of the bed, head hitting the edge of the bed in the process. Law grunted in pain and sat up. He looked at the now awake wolf.

"I assume you are not Miss Yorui." It was kinda funny how the wolf didn't look at all amused or surprised at Law's *cough* sudden reaction. He just nobbed and jumped on him.

"What? I thought you didn't like me." Yuki narrowed his eyes, the wolf stood up on his back legs, with one of his front paws he steadied himself by placing it on Law's shoulder, with the other he, as if, pocked Law. Law chuckled, Yuki acted like a human.

"You are kinda cute, you known that?" Law said smiling and ruffling Yuki's ears. Yuki smiled back at the man.

"Has Miss Yorui woken up?" Law asked looking at the bed.

Yuki nobbed and went in the bathroom, and not long afterword, he returned with some clothes in his mouth. Law recognized the clothes, they were those she gave to Yorui last night. He took them from the wolf.

"I suppose you want to go to Miss Yorui, if you don't mind waiting me get ready." Law said leaving the clothes on the bed. He looked at Yuki, the wolf had already sat on his chair near his desk. Law smiled, took a towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Give me ten minutes."

* * *

After 10 minutes

* * *

Law had just left the shower and heard a knock on the door.

"Captain, Yorui, are you two awake? ***knocks again*** Captain, Yorui. Hello, are you guys awake? Yorui!" It was Penguin. Law had the feeling that the man would kick the door down soon.

"Wait a minute Penguin." Law quickly put on a pair of boxers and his jeans. Penguin shouldn't see him wearing a towel only, who knows what he would think. Law opened the door, which caused Penguin to fall on the floor (**A/N** They are really relate- both of them have door issues -_-") .

Penguin stood up almost momentarily.

"Good morning captain. How did you sleep? Hope you haven't been disturbed by something or someone? Oh, and speaking of someone, where is my cousin? Yorui? You know, black haired, blue eyed, animal loving, obnoxious, headache bringing, lazy and confusing at some point." Penguin said everything in one breath and looked around the room trying to find Yorui,but only saw a bored Yuki.

"She isn't here." Law answered with a calm voice. The made Penguin worried.

"She isn't here? Then where the fuck is she?! Captain, tell me do you have any idea where is she." Law was surprised of the words Penguin used and the ton of his voice. Penguin was ready to protect Yorui, even if that meant to go against him. Law smiled and placed his hand on the worried man's shoulder.

"Penguin, you worry too much. She has probably woken up before me and, obviously, you. Why are you worrying so much? She tricked the Marines into helping her enter the Grand Line, managed to come so far in the Grand Line, by, like she said, 'using other peoples' ships and supplies'."

"It's not that she can't handle her own, but I am just worried, I haven't seen her in such a long time and, though I don't think it helps, I worry. I just can't help it, before I didn't think so much about her, because I thought she's safe back home, and now she's here, and expects me not to be worried. _Genius, as always!"_ Penguin ended raising his hands up, which made Law chuckle.

"You don't need to worry. What did you think I would do, anyway? Rape her? Even if I tried Yuki, the wolf present here, would probably bite my balls off." Law said pointing at the sitting wolf. Yuki smiled and Penguin laughed. Law chuckled at the thought how unnecessary Penguin's worry was, the wolf wouldn't let him try anything that would hurt the girl. The black-haired captain released Penguin's shoulder.

"Okay, give me a sec to put on the rest of my clothes and we will go look for her. She's probably here somewhere." He said as he walked towards his closet.

"All right. I don't mind." Penguin said leaning on the door frame. Yuki barked and leaped down from the chair. Both men looked at the animal, it went to the corner of the room and took Yorui's sack to Penguin. The man recognized it and took it from the wolf. Yuki then sat next to Penguin and looked at both men.

"Guess he doesn't mind as well." Law said smiling and pulling out some clothes.

"Yeah, guess not."

* * *

After Law dressed.

* * *

Law was ready, he wore his usual outfit, his hat on his head and his nodachi in his arm. They were walking through the hallways looking for Yorui. They tried to call Shachi, but he was already up and Bepo was on guard duty, so no need to stop at his room. Law in front, followed by Penguin and Yuki were on their way to the kitchen when a delicious aroma hit them.

"Mmm, I think Yorui is in the kitchen." Penguin said taking in the pleasant aroma.

"Why so?" Law asked taking in the pleasant aroma as well.

"If it's not her than it leaves Bepo or Shachi."

"That's true."

As they went closer to the door, they could hear people having a conversation and laughing. Law and Penguin managed to distinguish one of the laughs. It was loud and like Penguin said "as if an arrow went throw his head". It was Shachi's .The other laugh was quiet and shy, so that was Bepo's. And the last wasn't as loud as Shachi and not as shy as Bepo's. The three males suspected it was Yorui's. Law didn't know for sure, but there wasn't no one else on board, that was why he assumed it was their guest. While Law had to guess, Penguin and Yuki already had a lot of experience whit that laugher. They were sure it was her.

Law opened the door and they stepped in. Yorui was at the sink cleaning some dishes and laughing. Shachi was on the bridge of falling on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Penguin asked stepping in the room and heading to the table. Yuki ran to the laughing girl's side, Law entered, closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall.

"Ohhh, good morning to you too, sleepy-head Pen."She said looking over her shoulder.

"Morning Law."She said smiling at the black-haired man.

"Good Morning Miss Yorui." Law replied returning the smile with one of his own.

"Take a seat and I will give you your breakfast, just wait a minute for me to finish here." The girl said returning to her task at hand, she needed to clean a few more dishes. That wasn't a problem at all, it was an easy task.

Law went to the girl and looked over her shoulder. That made Yorui shiver for a moment, but remained calm.

"Miss Yorui, you are our guest, you shouldn't be cooking for us and cleaning our dishes for us." Law knew that Penguin won't appreciate it, if he stood so close to the girl. So he went to her side, with some space between them.

"Law, I might be a guest, but I don't like feeling useless. Now go and sit on the table and wait me serve you and Penguin. Bepo, Shachi and I have eaten already." Yorui said returning to her task at hand again. Law was silent for some time before he spoke again.

"What have you cooked?"

"I have made seasoned meat, with some herbs from the island, one fried egg for each of us and a ball of fruit salad."

"Sounds good." Law said heading towards the table. If only he knew that Yorui wanted to kiss him as much as he did.

It took Yorui three minutes, or so, to finish the dishes and start serving. She gave Law, Penguin and Yuki their meals, and sat next to her cousin.

"Tris is zo goud, thankz cuz." Penguin said chewing on the meat.

"Pen, either eat, or talk. You can't do these two things properly at the same time." Yorui said handing the man a napkin. Her gaze shifted to Yuki, he was next to Bepo eating from his own plate. The girl looked then to Law, he was taking his time eating the meal. His delighted expression gave Yorui a feeling of satisfaction. He somehow finished first and takes his plate to the sink.

"Law, I will clean it."Yorui said looking at the man.

"If you insist." He returned to his sitting spot and looked at Yorui.

"That was one of the most delicious meals I have ever had, Miss Yorui."Law said smiling at the girl.

'God, he's cute.' She thought before speaking.

"Thanks, Law. I learned how to cook while I traveled."

"And it's good." Penguin said clearly. Yorui smiled, took the man's plate and went to the sink. She started cleaning, when she felt something scratching her leg. It was Yuki, with his plate in his mouth. The wolf was very smart and learned fast by observing. She smiled and took the plate.

"Hey shrimp, what are you going to do today?"

"That came out of the blue, Pen. Hmm, I will go to those rocks I was yesterday, I need to finish that drawing. I don't like leaving things unfinished…and don't call me a shrimp, only because you are a year older than me."

"When are you going, Yorui?"

"Well, maybe after I finish here. Why? Is there something you want, Bepo?"

"No."

"Yorui-chan is so artistic, not like you."

"Hey, Shachi you really wanna fight, asshole. You'll fall unconscious again."

"Oh, shut up." Yorui ignored them and finished her task. She went and took her sack from Penguin.

"I'm going now, Yuki you coming?" Yorui asked looking at the wolf. He shook his head and went to Law's side. Law looked at him in confusion. Yorui giggled and smiled at the man.

"Guess he thinks of you as a friend, as well as the others. Well, Bye." She said leaning to Law to kiss him. Yorui remembered that they aren't a couple. She continued leaning down until she was near Yuki.

"Look after my cousin, kay?" The wolf knew what was the situation so he cooperated and nobbed.

"HEY!" Yorui laughed and stood up.

"When will you be ready, anyway?" Penguin asked pissed.

"No more than an hour. I won't be late for dinner mom, promise." She said heading toward the door.

"I hope you don't or you are grounded, young lady." Penguin said playing along.

Law watched as Yorui went out the door. For a moment, while she was leaning to Yuki, he had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her, not caring if it was in front Penguin or not.

He wanted her, that was the truth and he couldn't deny it. He hoped that either she would ask him to join the crew, like she wanted, or to accept his invitation.

No. After she returned he will ask her, he won't be waiting her to ask, she might be too shy or nervous to do so.

_Nothing_ would stop him.

* * *

Visitotoo: So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Visitotoo: As promised I uploaded the _last_ chapter of _this _story, but ther will be an epilogue(look at the end of the story). I tried my best not to make much spelling mistakes. Law will you say something.

Law: You did as promised and ended the story.

Visitotoo: Aaand. What about our little bet?

Law: *sighs and kisses cheek*

Viksitotoo: That's better. Now will you end this.

Law: We hope you enjoyed, give her credit she is a beginner after all. So, if you have enjoyed follow, fave and review. I don't know why last time the link for her deviantart disappeared so here is her profile: YaoiLoverForEver69

Visitotoo and Law: Enjoy.

* * *

Yorui went out of the ship and inhaled the smell of the sea. The day started very nice, though there was that moment she almost kissed Law as if it was completely normal, like a morning ritual or something like that. Good thing Yuki was there or else she would have had to explain why was she leaning so close to Law's face. Yorui felt a blush creep on her face.

'I better go now before I decide to go back in and hug Law out of the blue.' She thought as she started to walk. The day seemed so nice. It was nice and sunny, with a pleasant breeze. Nothing could possibly go wrong on a day like that.

She walked for about 15 minutes to go to the rock she was sitting on. The sea was as calm as before and she felt kind of lucky. It would have been a pain if she had to start it all over again. She sat on the exact same spot she was yesterday and started drawing.

'I'll finish it now and I _will _ask Law could I join the crew.' She smiled and continued drawing, not feeling the presence of a person sneaking up behind her.

* * *

At the ship

* * *

Law was staying silent in his room and was petting Yuki, while thinking of Yorui. He was hopeless. He couldn't even tell a girl that he liked her. That, in his book, was pretty damn pathetic. He was a Devil Fruit user, he was known as "The Surgeon of Death", he had a four-hundred and forty million beli on his head and he couldn't bring himself to say to a girl some mere words 'I like you.' Was it so hard? Couldn't he just say them? Was it really so hard? In the end he probably would be too scared to say anything.

"I am pathetic. I can't even tell her I like her." He mumbled out of blue and caught Yuki's attention. The wolf's suspicions were right, Law was the same case as Yorui, he was, as well, love-struck (**A/N** Man I made a psychiatrist out of Yuki). Yuki thought of it as cute. They liked each other, but couldn't admit it, because they were little idiots for not even trying, to see if the other had the same feelings….or just too shy to admit…. Yuki would stick with the first reason. It was more likely in his opinion. The wolf sat up and started glaring at the man.

"What is it? You think I'm not, don't be dumb." Law said patting on the wolf's head. Yuki was really pissed, he was about to bite (lightly) Law's hand and intense his glare, but they heard someone knocking on the door. Law shifted his attention from Yuki to the door, before he spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Captain, Penguin." The man on the other side answered.

"Come in, it's not locked." Law said retrieving his hand, from Yuki's head. The man stepped in with a worried look.

"What's the problem, Penguin?" he asked looking at the other man.

"Do you know how much time has passed since Yorui left the ship? Penguin said leaning on the wall. Law was troubled by the question, he was in his room ever since she left.

"I don't know." Penguin looked down and took a deep breath.

"Since 3 hours ago." Law's eyes widened and Yuki's head snapped up. What? She was gone for _that_ long?

"She might have a problem with the drawing, there is no need to worry." Law said, but wasn't what he thought. Penguin sighed and looked at Law.

"You don't know her. When she says that something would take her an hour to do, it does. She somehow calculates the time it would take her and it really does take her that amount of time. You agree with me, right Yuki." He said looking at the wolf. Law looked at Yuki, his ears were flat on his head and Law saw the same worried look on the wolf's face.

"I know I'm not the one who should say this, but you don't need to worry. The girl has made it so far in the Grand Line, half of the way by herself. She knows how to fight and, as far as we know, it's only us on the island." Law said looking back at Penguin.

"I…I guess you're right, but I'm still worried."

"You know that, if she could hear you now, she would kick your ass." Penguin chuckled at the idea, yes she would do just that if she heard him.

"Thank you, Captain."

"What for?"

"You are very kind toward her and you understand why I'm so concerned." The black-haired captain smiled. Yes, he was kind toward her, but what would Penguin think if he knew his actual feelings. Law sighed and caught Penguin's attention. He had to tell him sooner or later.

"Penguin, I need to talk to you. It's about Yorui. I…" He lowered his head. Shit. He started thinking about it, how was he supposed to say something like that to an overprotective relative.

"I already know that, Captain." Penguin said smiling and causing Law's head to snap up, ignoring the smirk on Yuki's face.

"Wha-"

"I had my suspicions from the very beginning. From when we talked about the island and the dreams we had. You had a dream about my cousin who was on the island, which is called Unmei-tekina deai. Then, you were willing to give your own bed, plus this morning your eyes didn't fall off of her."

"Uhhhh." Law scratched himself behind the neck, so he was that obvious. "Bepo and Shachi?"

"Well, ***chuckles*** Bepo was thinking of getting you two a bigger bed, because you like each other and need more space, while Shachi was in agony, because she chose you not him. His exact words were 'WHYYYYYY?! Why him? WHYYYYY?!', but then he snapped out of it and started describing you two in the future.***chuckles*** He told some quite interesting stories." Law growled, Shachi's gonna get it. For a moment Penguin thought that his captain was going to start looking for Shachi for some payback, but he remained in his spot.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"You guys may talk all you want, but we all know that nothing possibly would happen between us. She wants to be a pirate and I will help her accomplish that, nothing else."

"Captain, she-" Penguin was about to explain, but was cut off by Shachi's voice.

"Minna, I see a ship." They immediately ran to the deck.

"What did you see, Shachi." Law said as he went closer to the red-haired man, hoping to get some kind of a description of the ship.

"It's a pirate ship, it seems that it has been her for some time, because I can see that they have supplied themselves with the herbs and fruits from the island."

"Is there something else?"

"Well, I didn't see anything else."

"Let me see." Law said taking Shachi's binnacles. The ship wasn't too big, nor the crew, but they did unnumbered them, but they didn't seem strong so they could take them on easily. He examined the ship and his eyes stopped at a sack lying on the deck, it was rather familiar.

'Where have I seen that sack before?' He knew that sack, not from long time ago, from recently. His blood went cold when he realized who the owner of the sack was.

"Penguin, you're in charge, Shachi keep an eye on the ship, Bepo make sure you are ready to fight, Yuki come with me." He said jumping of the ship and running toward the ship. Hesitating Yuki jumped of the ship and ran after Law.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Bepo shouted, hoping that Law would hear him.

"Yorui's there I'm going to go get her, you guys guard the ship. Captain's orders!" He shouted ignoring them completely.

"Hey, Captain-" Penguin caught Sachi's arm before he go after him.

"Leave him."

"Are you an idiot or something, we can't just stay here while the Captain is-"

"I am the captain now. And we are not going to go there. We are staying here, end of conversation." He said letting go of Shachi. Both Bepo and Shachi were silent. What should they say? If Penguin was willing to leave this task to Law, why shouldn't they?

"Hope you know what you're doing, Penguin." Shachi said passing the man and heading to Bepo.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Law was running as fast as he could, turning back a few times to see if Yuki was following him. The ship wasn't far away. Law stopped behind some high rocks, which were around 6 meters away from the ship.

"Yuki I will take care of those idiots on the ship, your objective is to use your nose and find Yorui. She is somewhere on that ship. Can you handle it?" The wolf answered with a nob, he can handle it.

"Okay, I will go now. You come when you start seeing bodies flying from the ship." Yuki nobbed once again, he hopped that the man would manage.

Law jumped out from behind the rocks and charged at the ship. One of the men on the ship spotted him and started shouting.

"Hey someone's running towards-" The man didn't react fast enough and wasn't able to counter or avoid Law's attack.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Hey, what's the deal?!"

"Oi, what are you doing here?!"

"Room." Bodies started flying from the ship and Yuki started his mission. On the ship they were many and different scents, but he managed to catch a glimpse of her scent. It was weak, but not untraceable. He looked around really quick and saw her sack, but the scent he caught leaded to a different direction. The wolf ran out of Law's way and left him with those idiots and headed to where the scent led him. He passed some knocked out bodies, apparently Law's doing, went through some doors and found her. A man was holding her up by the hair and was pressing a knife against her shoulder .He jumped at the man, causing him to let Yorui's hair go, and bit him on the hand.

"You stupid mutt, let go." The man started struggling, after all Yuki was biting him really deep. The wolf didn't like the taste of human blood, but he won't let go, even though his mouth filed with blood.

"LET. GO. DAMN IT." The man started hitting and bashing Yuki in the walls, hoping that that would cause the wolf to let go. Yuki let go of the man and prepared himself, he had to take this guy out somehow. The man was hissing in pain, he could see his bone.

"FUCK YOU. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MUTT." The man charged at the wolf, he wanted to kill the wolf by the most agonizing way possible. He was stronger, but Yuki was faster and more agile. The wolf managed to trick the larger man in hitting the walls and floor, but that didn't do much. It only slowed him down and tired Yuki. He couldn't keep this up forever, he had to knock him out somehow. Yuki spotted a shelf with a pot on it, right above the man's head. There was no time to loose, he had to charge first and so he did. Yuki jumped on the man and caused him to hit his head in the wall, which caused the pot to hit his head and he to lose consciousness.

Yuki was relieved that it finally ended. He turned his attention back to Yorui, she was still conscious. He went to her, for Yuki it was strange how she laid there not smiling, nor talking, heck, even just lying in one place was strange. He barked catching her attention. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there boy…how did you get here?" Her voice was weak. She was weak, but she still managed to smile. Yuki had to find Law, she needed medical attention. The wolf ran out of the room and bumped into someone. He was about to attack, when he realized who it was.

"Yuki! Why are you covered in blood? Wait, did you find Yorui?" Law asked, expecting the answer to come from the wolf, but heard a weak female voice from the room.

"Law…Law, is that you?"

"Yorui? Yorui!" The man stood up and went in the room and saw her. She was in an awful state. She was stabbed a few times in the stomach and had several cuts on her hands and feet so that she couldn't run or fight against her assailant.

"Law…"

"Don't speak. You should conserve your energy. The fact that you are still conscious, despite your blood lost, is a mystery by itself. Yuki, can you take my sword, so I could carry Yorui." He left his sword to Yuki and took her in his hand, bride style. He heard a giggle come from the girl in his arms.

"What is it, Yorui?" He looked at Yorui expecting an answer, but got a giggle.

"You did it again." She said smiling.

"What?" What did he do again? Law was really confused now.

"You said my name without adding 'Miss'. I like it, it sounds cuter that way. I love the way you say my name." Law felt his face heat up.

"Ohhhhhhh, you're blushing ***giggles***, how cute. Your cute, Law." She said resting her head on his chest. "Law I feel dizzy and sleepy. I don't think I'll stay awake 'till we arrive at the ship. You're so comfy Law."

'It's because of the blood lost, right?' Law thought as he looked at the girl.

"You know Law, I really like you." She said before falling asleep in Law's arms. The man felt his face heat up even more. What did she just say? He looked down at Yuki, who was holding his sword. The wolf was smirking at the man with eyes saying 'You're an idiot'.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

After a few hours in *** room

* * *

Yorui started regaining her consciousness, but didn't open her eyes. Last time she did without thinking through it things didn't end well. She wasn't on the floor and it wasn't as cold as before. Yorui started panicking, what if she was in that man's…

'Oh. Hell. No. Wait. Okay, okay. Don't panic.' She calmed herself down and started thinking. If it really was that guy, he would have raped her and throw her somewhere, not leave her lay on the warm bed. Yorui's curiosity took over when she realized that someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and for her surprised her head was resting on the man's chest.

'This shirt is Law's.' She looked up and, yes, it was Law, an awake Law.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked smiling at her.

"Uhhh, fine, I'm fine Law." She answered sitting up. It hurted, her whole arms were bandaged, her stomach and legs. She remembered being kidnapped, nothing else, but it was enough for her to feel bad. She wasn't that weak. She knew how to defend herself and if she saw that man coming he would have got his ass kicked.

"Don't push yourself." He sat up and looked at the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you like me." Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

'What in the Heavens? How did he know? Is he playing with me?' Yorui thought before she spoke up. "Why do you think I do?"

"When I helped you, you said it before you fell asleep…and a few other things."

"Oh. And now what do we do?" Yorui felt awful, really, now what?

"Well, we could…be together." The girl looked at the man with wider eyes. She turned to him completely.

"Law, do you like me?" She wanted to hear it from him.

"I-I do. I like you, a-a lot." That was what Yorui wanted to hear. She leaped at him and hugged him.

"Wha-"

"I wanted to hear that." She said tightening her hug. Law wasn't really sure what to do, so he just hugged back. It wasn't that bad. Yorui pulled back and looked in Law's grey eyes.

"Ahh, Law, does Penguin, you know." Law chuckled and smiled.

"The truth is that they all know that we like each other." Yorui smiled, really, everyone knew.

"Does he have something to say about this?" Yorui lost herself in those grey eyes.

"The truth is that I don't care even if he tries to kill me." Law leaned closer and finally gave her a kiss. The kiss was deep and continued until the need for air took over.

"Law, can I rest with you." Yorui was really tired and she wanted a comfier pillow.

"Before that, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you want to join my crew? You could be the cook, if you want. So, do you accept?" Yorui smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"You already know the answer, baka." Law smiled, laid down on the bed and wrapped his hands around her.

"I wanted to make sure you won't change your mind, now get some rest."

"Goodnight Law."

"Goodnight Yorui."

* * *

In the kitchen

* * *

"Hope Captain's having fun." Shachi said chuckling.

"He better not be."Penguin was glarring at the door.

"Ahhh, don't be like that."

"Shachi you better shut up or I'll shut you up." He hissed beaming him an intense glare.

"Don't worry, Penguin. Captain won't harm Yorui." Bepo said reassuringly.

"Yeah, and if he does Yuki and I will take care of him, right boy?"Penguin looked at the wolf, he smirked and howled.

* * *

Visitotoo: So this isn't the end, I am going to make something like an epilogue. It will be a part of the oneshot book I am going to make. Please stay tunned. And I might see you after 10 days, when my vacation is over. Byeeee :-3


End file.
